Conventionally, there is known a technology that detects anomaly occurring on a device used for vehicles. Patent Literature 1 discloses the technology that uses a shock sensor included in an in-vehicle device to detect anomaly occurring on the in-vehicle device.
Further, there is known a system in which a vehicular communication device wirelessly communicates with devices outside a vehicle to enable a driver of a subject vehicle to use various services (hereinafter referred to as in-vehicle communication services). There is known an in-vehicle communication service, as an example, in which the vehicular communication device includes a wide area communicator that communicates with a server apparatus via a wide area communication network to transmit and receive various types of information.
The information transmitted from the wide area communicator to the server apparatus includes an emergency notification, for example. The information transmitted from the server apparatus to the wide area communicator includes map data, for example.